Somniloquy
by ellie2498
Summary: Somniloquy- the act of speaking during sleep. One-shot. Non-NoCo.


**Hey guys! Before we begin, I'd like to say that if anyone ever wants me to proofread your stories before you publish them, I'd be happy to! I'm good with spelling and grammar, and it kind of annoys me when I see mistakes, so the offer is out there for anyone. Just PM me if you're interested!**

**I don't own Total Drama. Noah's point of view.**

* * *

><p><em>Cody. <em>That was my first thought upon waking up.

Now, of course I know all about NoCo, and I know that fangirls everywhere squealed with delight as they read that first line. '_Oh em gee he was dreaming about him and thinking about him because he _loves _him!' _Well, no. That's not the case.

I looked at the clock. 2:38 AM. Wonderful.

The reason I was awake at this hour was because my dearest friend Cody was talking up a storm across the hall. Who he's talking to remains a mystery. Cody's been at Playa for a while, but today, or yesterday since it's past midnight, was the day he got his body cast removed. Thus, he was deemed able to sleep outside of the infirmary for once.

At first, I tried to just roll over and block out the sounds of Cody's somewhat high-pitched voice. When that didn't work, I came up with another plan. Little did Cody know that he was about to get a visit from a very agitated Noah. If you think I'm mean during the day, you should see me at night. Normally, I would be too lazy to go all the way across the hall, but when someone gets in between me and my sleep, I'd do most anything.

I flung back the covers and stomped over to his room, noticing but not caring that I was barefoot.

"CODY!" I yelled while pounding on his door. If he hadn't woken up everybody down this hall already, I was about to. I stopped to listen, but all I heard was him rambling on. I checked the door handle. Unlocked.

As soon as I stepped into his room, he stopped talking. The lights were off, but enough moonlight was coming through the windows so that I could see his small figure under the sheets of his bed. I was about to call his bluff, but just yelling wouldn't be a harsh enough way. I wandered into the bathroom for a more creative idea.

His counter was covered with junk. Ace bandages, gauze, band-aids, sunscreen, toothpaste, a comb... My eyes landed on the ice container. I opened the lid to see if there actually was ice in it and was successful. Scooping up a cup of the freezing cold ice water, I devilishly smiled. This will teach him to not mess with my sleep.

Standing at his bedside, I contemplated whether this was going a little too far. While I was busy with my thoughts, he spoke up again. Then it dawned on me. The doofus talks in his sleep.

I listened to him for a couple of minutes. He talked mostly gibberish, but I did catch the words 'Gwen' and 'bear'. Go figure.

A small part of me said "let him sleep." A bigger part of me willed my hand to tip the cup forward.

He woke up, sputtering. For a fleeting second, I thought I should make a break for it before he gets the chance to open his eyes. I decided to stand my ground. I'm the youngest of nine and he's a wet, injured teenager. What's the worst he could do?

"Noah!" he whined. "What was that for?"

"Any guesses?" I said as I cocked my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"I don't know!" he cried.

"Dude, you talk in your sleep. Scratch that, you yell in your sleep."

"What? No I don't!"

"Why else would I be here?" I asked. When he looked at me, bewildered, I said, "You know, lots of people start to talk in their sleep after a traumatic event."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"One of my sisters majored in psychology."

"Oh. What makes it stop? You know, talking in your sleep?"

"Sometimes medication, but more often the company of others," I said without thinking. Here I was, talking to the guy I spooned in my sleep, suggesting that he sleep with someone. And we were the only people awake at the moment. I turned to leave, but he called after me.

"Noah?"

"Yes?"

He looked at me, wet and blushing. "Um, do you think... since, like... my bed is wet now... and you said... um..."

"Fine." I did drag myself into this.

Cody scrambled out of his bed and grabbed a towel. After drying himself off, he slowly pulled off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at the giant bandages wrapped around his torso. I wondered what exactly happened during the bear encounter.

Before long, we walked out into the hallway, and in front of us there was a short figure wearing headgear.

"Hi Beth!" Cody smiled.

"Ish everyshing okay out here?" she asked. "I heard shcreaming."

"Yeah, we're fine now," Cody answered.

"Good night, Beth," I snapped. She reminded me of Cindy Lou Hoo, which would make me the Grinch and Cody that little dog with the antlers.

"Okay, good night you guysh," she said, then disappeared behind one of the doors. I opened my own door and led the way inside. Cody looked around, probably noting how much cleaner my room was compared to everyone else. I flopped down on my bed, being careful to stay on one side. He slowly followed.

A few silent and awkward seconds passed. Eventually, he yawned and murmured, "Good night, Noah. And thanks."

I grunted in response. His breathing gradually got slower, and I assumed he fell asleep. I tried to do the same, but found it harder than usual.

Cody rolled over, closer to me, and threw his arm on top of me, jolting me out of the half-asleep state I was in. My back was facing him, but from what I could see, he was out cold. I contemplated wiggling out from under his arm, but if this will keep him from talking in his sleep, so be it. Eventually, I fell into a restless slumber.

The first time I woke up, we were in relatively the same position. I tried not to focus on exactly where his arm lay across my chest, or how his breath warmed my shoulder slightly. The sun was barely starting to show itself, so I decided to get more sleep, if I could. Having Cody here was really distracting.

The second time I opened my eyes that morning, I couldn't feel Cody's small frame next to mine anymore. I figured it was all a crazy dream. _'Being on this island is really getting to me,' _I thought.

"Achoo!"

_'Wait a second... That wasn't me...' _

I jolted up, probably faster than I had ever moved in my life. Cody was crouched in the corner, his back to me. For a few seconds, I was puzzled as to what he was doing, but I realized that's where all of my books were stored. I heavily laid back down and sighed. "Bless you."

"Hey, do you think I could borrow one of these books?" he asked after a few moments.

"Which one?"

"I was thinking 'The Outsiders.'"

"Knock yourself out," I said without a second thought.

**(Author's Note: If you haven't read it, bear with me, or stop reading here.)**

* * *

><p>About a week later, I was reading in my room. It was an unusually cloudy day, so I was forced to read inside, and since Katie and Sadie were having a squeal fest downstairs, I was stuck upstairs.<p>

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I stopped myself before saying "let yourself in" because last time I did, Izzy... Well, you don't want to know. I groaned and got up to get the door.

"Oh." I turned back inside, but left the door open.

"Hello to you too," Cody greeted, and he followed me in. "I have your book. I finished it."

At first, I was confused because I had totally forgotten about that (though not about that night in general), but I caught on and said, "Congratulations," in my most sarcastic voice.

"I can't believe...no, never mind." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Can't believe what?"

"Well, the ending! I mean, two of the main characters die!"

"Yeah. What'd you expect?"

He sat down on the bed next to me. "Johnny was my favorite! We were so much alike!"

"What? How?"

He sniffed, and I began to feel awkward.

"Why did you have to lend me such a sad book?" Cody buried his head in his hands. I rolled my eyes.

He suddenly straightened up. "Stop it, Cody. It's not cool to cry about a book," he told himself. Then he turned to me. "Is it?"

"I wouldn't know. Aren't you the king of coolness?"

"Well, yeah, but... Yes. I am. Do you think Gwen cries over books?"

"Okay, good-bye Casanova."

He headed for the door and shot a "bye!" over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>That night, I was up later than usual. I was about to finish a captivating novel. All of a sudden, Cody screamed. Thinking that his sleep-talking phase had stopped, I slumped over to his room to make sure he wasn't dieing.<p>

The door was unlocked, again, so I let myself in. It was dark, and like last week, Cody was asleep. Tonight, however, his mumbling was a lot clearer.

"No, Johnny, don't go! Stay... stay gold Johnny...no... Why?! I... no..."

I couldn't make out the rest, but I got the gist of it. This time, I decided to let him sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Outsiders is one of my favorite books :3 I don't remember what the inspiration for this story was, but I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
